


Ten Minutes Ago

by strawberrylovely



Series: Shance: The Musical [2]
Category: Shance - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Based on a song from R&H Cinderella, Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, shance, visuals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylovely/pseuds/strawberrylovely
Summary: The castle throws a ball with all of the aliens from the planets they’ve liberated. Everyone is dressed to the nines, and when Lance finally walks in, Shiro can’t take his eyes off the blue paladin.





	Ten Minutes Ago

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skylocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylocked/gifts).



> an anon gave me the idea for this, saying that this song (Ten Minutes Ago from Cinderella) was a shance song and i just got struck with sudden inspiration.
> 
> i’d like to dedicate this fic to @skylocked on tumblr for their birthday. i’m a little late, but the whole time i wrote i was just envisioning the beautiful colors and magical feel that goes into all of their art, so i feel like they should receive some inspiration credit too <3 i hope you like it, sky!

A day of celebration is upon the castle ship after an important diplomacy meeting with the groups of alien races that have been liberated by the guardians of Voltron. The princess declares a dance is to be held in the old ballroom of the castle and the paladins and Alteans all dress up, each in formalwear of their respective colors, of course.

Coran is dressed in a multi-colored, overly fancy suit, complete with jewels and a bowtie. Allura dons a gorgeous pink ball gown, one she says she remembers her mother wearing before she died. Pidge is wearing a nice green pantsuit with gold embroidery on the lapel and bottom of the sleeves, and a very professional ruffly top that makes her look older. Hunk, for once sans headband, is wearing a dark grey suit, with a golden yellow tie, gold buttons on the sleeves, and even more gold accents beautifully embroidered along the lapel and lower back. Keith is in a black suit, similar to Hunk’s only decorated with red, and his shirt under his suit is black. Instead of a tie, his top button in undone and he has a red handkerchief in his breast pocket. Shiro is stunning in an all black suit, black tie, and a neat purple handkerchief in his pocket. His hair is slicked back, his white streak combed perfectly into his black hair.

They all stand around, talking to leaders of groups and monarchs of planets, drinking and enjoying watching other people dance. But they’re still one paladin short.

The last to arrive to the ball is Lance, and when he finally comes in, he makes an entrance. His hair is slicked back as well, and there’s a faint shimmer to his cheeks, suggesting that he’s wearing blue highlighter. His suit is a sight to behold in a deep midnight blue with long coattails trailing down behind his legs, nearly reaching his black dress shoes. Light blue accents trail along his lapel and his lower back like Hunk and Keith, and he’s got white gloves on, which move in front of him as he adjusts his tie that matches the light blue handkerchief adorning his breast pocket.

As Lance walks down the stairs of the ballroom, the dim light catches his glimmering face and he smiles, knowing most, if not all, eyes are on him. But he really only cares about one set of eyes, light grey ones that he can see watching him from across the room.

Shiro’s eyes immediately go to the top of the steps when Lance walks in, and they don’t leave the boy’s thin frame until he descends the stairs and gets lost in the crowd of aliens dancing around them. He’s pretty sure his heart stopped beating for those several seconds as he took in the stunning beauty that is his teammate. But somehow he’s still breathing, so he knows he hasn’t died just yet. Though, that doesn’t mean there’s not an angel in his presence.

As soon as Lance is out of sight, Shiro excuses himself from speaking with the queen of a nearby planet, and walks into the crowd in search of the blue paladin. There are far too many dancers, however, so Shiro gets caught up in trying not to get run over by anyone. Perhaps he shouldn’t have charged straight through the dance floor, but he needed to find Lance as quick as possible and tell him...

What would Shiro tell him? That his highlighter goes well with his skin tone? That he’s absolutely gorgeous? That Shiro’s pretty sure he fell in love when he walked through the door?

It didn’t really matter what Shiro said, he just wanted to talk to Lance, just behold the brunet in all his glittering glory as he stands close to him. If only he could find the guy.

It takes several minutes of searching, but finally Shiro spots Lance to the side of the dance floor, dancing with some random alien of unspecified gender. Lance is laughing as they dance, both looking like they’re having a grand ol’ time, and Shiro’s not sure if he wants to break the pair up. But then the song changes into something slower and Shiro knows this is his moment.

“Excuse me,” Shiro says to the alien, who giddily moves away to let Shiro cut in. “May I have this dance?” he asks, and Lance looks surprised before a big smile grows on his face and he nods.

Shiro leads Lance away towards the middle of the dance floor and puts a hand on his waist. A slight blush appears under the blue highlighter on Lance’s cheeks as he slinks an arm up to Shiro’s shoulder, their other hands entwining outwardly beside them.

There’s a slow waltz playing, and Shiro starts to lead, pulling Lance along as his coattails twirl behind him.

“I didn’t know you knew how to waltz,” Lance says to break the silence.

“I could say the same for you.”

Shiro smiles warmly, and Lance feels the man’s hold on his waist grip a bit more firmly as they spin around. He’s not really sure why his leader wants to dance with him, maybe it’s to keep him out of trouble, but Lance can’t complain in the slightest. Shiro is gorgeous. With his hair pulled back, his eyes are brought to attention, shining silver in the light of the chandeliers above them. Up close, Lance can see his suit vest has small glittery flecks interspersed into the fabric, likening to the night sky.

The music swells, similarly to Lance’s heart, and he presses closer, suddenly feeling them move as one. The people around them have cleared a small circle for the two as they step to the waltz, swaying and spinning as they go, happy grins plastered on their faces while they pay no mind to the other party guests. As they dance, Shiro’s warmth radiates into Lance and he feels it deep into his very core.

What a perfect evening.

“May I be honest?” Shiro asks at some point, speech as formal as the clothes he’s wearing.

“Always,” Lance replies, and he can’t help the butterflies he feels in his stomach at the way Shiro is looking at him.

“I’m sorry if this seems...sudden, and even out of the blue, but... You are so beautiful.”

Lance feels his face heat up. Out of everything he expected Shiro to say to him, being called beautiful was definitely not on the list.

“Th-Thank you,” he stutters out.

“Oh! Oh, gosh, that probably sounds... I’m sorry, it’s just...”

Now it’s Shiro’s face that’s red and he’s lost the formality of his speech. Lance can tell the man’s embarrassed he said anything, so he gives Shiro a smile, encouraging him to continue his train of thought.

“I- Ten minutes ago, when I saw you walk into the ballroom, I couldn’t... I couldn’t take my eyes off of you. I felt like my whole world stopped, like the room had no walls or ceiling or floor and that I was just... floating. You were breathtaking. You still are. And all I wanted to do was find you and tell you- Well, I don’t know what I wanted to say, but I knew I needed to say something. So here I am. Saying something... I-I don’t know why I’m telling you this. You probably think I’m-“

“I think you’re gorgeous. I think you’re sweet, and I think... I know what you’re trying to say,” Lance says, and he hopes he’s read the situation correctly. “Ten minutes ago, when I walked in, I noticed you right away. In your black suit and your fancy hair — wow, I was stunned myself,” he laughs, before his tone turns more sincere. “And then I saw you looking at me and I felt so happy. In fact, you were the only person I cared about seeing me. Now I’m seeing you again, up close. We’re dancing, and I’m in your arms, a-and I feel like I’m flying.”

“I feel like that, too,” Shiro admits.

Lance looks down embarrassedly and picks at one of the flecks on Shiro’s vest.

“I love... that feeling,” he whispers, and he feels a hand raise to his chin and lift his face to look back into silver eyes. 

“So do I,” Shiro says with a smile.

Neither is really sure when they stopped moving, or when their faces got so close, but the room around them seems to have melted away. The music and murmur of the crowd has fallen silent and it’s only the two of them as they lean closer.

“I love dancing with you,” Shiro says.

“I-I feel the same,” Lance breathes.

“Oh, I hope so...” Shiro moves his metal hand through the side of Lance’s hair, scratching it gently before cupping his face. “Can I kiss you?” he asks, and Lance just smiles as he leans in the last few inches and presses their lips together.

Shiro still has a hand on Lance’s waist, and he moves it to wrap around the small of Lance’s back as he kisses back. He feels both of Lance’s hands on his chest, bracing himself as his lips move and flow into Shiro’s like their bodies had while they danced.

The waltz is more than over when they finally pull away, and a new song is playing, something more upbeat and loud that brings the two back down from where they’d been, off in their own world far above the party and the castle.

“Whoops. Looks like our song is over,” Shiro says, releasing his hold on Lance. “Guess I’ll let you get back to your dance partner.” He motions his head back to where he’d cut in between Lance and the alien he’d been dancing with.

“Takashi Shirogane, if you think for one moment I’m going to let you go after all that, you are mistaken,” Lance teases. “Besides, you’re my dance partner now. And hopefully more than that.”

Shiro feels like his face will be permanently fixed into a smile by the time the evening is over. “In that case,” he says, holding out his hand like before. “May I have this dance... Again?”

“This, and every dance after,” Lance coos.

So Shiro pulls Lance along again, blue and black blending together on the floor as the music envelops them, distancing the two from the world below as they fly. They’re together the rest of the evening, dancing and spinning and flying, never wanting to come back down to the ground to catch their breath. They love the feeling so well — that feeling of being in each other’s arms as they fly through the skies, floating together on star dust — they may never come down again.


End file.
